


Girl Clone

by astro_noms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_noms/pseuds/astro_noms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Check it out, Sammy. I'm a girl!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Clone

It all starts when Dean comes back from a hunt – Sam stayed behind to do some more research, and Dean went out on his own, itching for a fight – leading a girl into the room, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, and grins at Sam.

"Check it out, Sammy. I'm a girl!"

She's wearing clothes identical to his, only with a definite feminine cut to all of them, right down to her boots. Her grin is disturbingly familiar while at the same time being completely strange and foreign to him. Her eyes sweep over him, up and down, and she smiles, a predatory glint in her eye.

"_Nice_," is all she says.

After that, things get rather jumbled. All Sam knows is that while he kind of likes having her around – she's surprisingly domestic, checking them into motels with kitchens so she can cook – bake, even, oh god, the baking! he and Dean spend two days gorging themselves on the baking – do their laundry and make sure they get enough sleep before and after every fight – he also hates her more than a little bit. For once, since she came along, he has yet to get a good night's sleep, as he's being kept awake by the bedsprings-creaking, headboard-banging, earsplitting-shrieking sex she and Dean engage in on a nightly basis.

At first, Sam acts disgusted by their behavior, and then, after Dean points out that, really, he's just having sex with himself, so where's the harm in that, he just settles for really hating them both.

The fact that almost every night, he lies away, listening to them, so painfully hard it hurts to even breath, has nothing to do with it. Neither does the fact that since _she_ came along, Dean hasn't so much as touched him. At least that's what he tells himself.

Sam stays behind when Dean and his double go out to the bar. He wants a little time to himself, he tells them. Three's a crowd, and all that. Dean gives him a strange look, and the one he gets from the girl is the knowing smirk of his brother that looks so out of place he wants to grab her and shake her until she relinquishes it to its rightful owner.

Once they're gone – and they'll be gone for a while, he's sure of it, what with the drinking and pool hustling and dancing and the god knows what they'll get up to – he lies back on the bed and just stares at the ceiling. Later, he takes a shower, taking his time with the hot water beating its tattoo into his skin. Later still, he settles into the armchair in the corner, wearing nothing but the last droplets of water clinging to his skin, and turns on the paid movie channel, ordering the first movie adult movie that looks even passably watchable.

A little while later, not nearly enough time later, the door opens, and Sam freezes, one hand on his cock, the other scrambling for the blanket to throw over his lap. He flips the channel back to the news, and strikes what he hopes is a nonchalant, bored pose. Dean and his female double walk into the room, smelling of cigarette smoke and sweat and alcohol, laughing at something, practically clinging to each other. They stop when they see Sam, and boy!Dean cocks his head.

"Whatcha up to, Sammy?" The grin is lascivious, full of innuendo and promise.

"Nothing," Sam says, realizing he's doomed to failure. "Just watching the news."

"Right," Dean says, and reaches for the remote, then hits the "previous channel" button. "Well, at least you entertained yourself."

"You should have come with us," girl!Dean tells him, wrapping her arms around Dean from behind. "It was a lot of fun."

Sam's eyes follow the course of her hands, from Dean's waist up over his chest, and then back down to his belt, slipping under the hem of his t-shirt. "I'm sure it was," Sam says, and his voice hitches a bit, his eyes riveted to the girl's hands.

She turns Dean around, pulling him into a kiss, and they're practically having sex right in front of him, and oh god, this isn't fair, this isn't fair... He hears himself moan, and then the girl is pulling away from Dean, looking at him with a critical eye.

"Oh, for crying out loud." She walks over to him, drops to her knees, and pulls the blanket off his lap. He barely has time to blink before he mouth engulfs his cock, hot and wet and oh so good. As he threads his fingers through her hair and tries not to thrust his hips up too fast, he catches sight of Dean, watching them with wide eyes, breathing a little faster.

"Dude," Dean says. "That's hot."

A few minutes later, when the girl sinks down onto Sam's cock, and Dean takes her from behind, Sam has to agree with Dean. It's definitely hot. And even later, when he's pinned to the bed under Dean's weight, the girl's taste in his mouth still fresh, he's pretty sure that "hot" doesn't come close to describing it.

The next morning, he wakes up to Dean's mouth on his cock and the girl gone. As he clutches at Dean and stars explode behind his eyes, he doesn't care where the girl's gone or why.


End file.
